Current part formation processes are typically labor intensive and time consuming. For example, when using a workstation to form a workpiece into a face sheet for a lay-up mandrel, it is common to apply two-dimensional templates to the workpiece to assist with determining where and how much to bend the workpiece to obtain a desired contour. The process is typically iterative, such that multiple templates and bending operations may be used. Additionally, to obtain the desired fit between the face sheet and a base of the mandrel, the face sheet periodically may be placed on the base and any deviations in fit are marked on the face sheet, which is then returned to the workstation for further forming. The use of physical templates and repositioning of the face sheet require extensive manual labor and additional time and safety considerations, particularly when the face sheet and base are relatively large.